


Regina

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family, Pack Dynamics, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby muses on her relationship with Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regina

If someone had told me how I would grow to feel about Regina, I would have thought them mad. But here we are, sans curse, and my life and love are bonded not just to her, but the rest of her pack as well. For my dual nature, it is an enviable position, appealing to woman and wolf both. Besides, Regina makes an excellent co-alpha, with her combo of strong and vulnerable. As different from her former, wacko self, she is surprisingly easy to love. She opened her heart and her home to me. What more does a wolf need?


End file.
